Tomorrow Winter Comes
by Machinesister
Summary: One-Shot, KakuHidan. Hidan contemplates his partner's strength, dominance and above all, Kakuzu's hoarding tendencies. Hard yaoi, light bondage and slightly dysfunctional sex.


**Tomorrow Winter Comes**

"_...Jashin be praised._"

I wince a little as I pull out the pike in my heart, leaving a bloody hole in its absence. I can almost swear that, for a few seconds, my heart stops beating after I stab through it. I fucking love those few moments, where the other person's heart would fail and I would live through their death. It's more ecstasy than I can describe with words alone.

I open my eyes. The blue sky lies sprawled above me.

When I sit up, he's still near me, sitting atop some rocks. Thick grey threads still curl out from his body, and amidst them I can see two bruised-red, throbbing hearts, slick with blood and aortas still dangling from them like pale tubing. His clothes and head coverings lie in a tattered heap on the ground.

Incidentally, this is the only time that he'll actually wait for me after a battle - when he's lost a heart and takes another to replace it. I've come to take his post-battle absence for granted, but we fought a company of three today, their bodies still curled, lifeless, at my partner's feet.

Now, as I wipe the blood from my mouth and stand up in my circle, he is fixing the masks that our enemies have broken during this last fight. Lightning and fire. My favourite ones out of the four.

"Kakuzu." I walk over to where he is sitting. "Man, you had to get two of them killed, didn't you?" I roll my eyes as I speak. "Jashin. You had me so worried."

He shoots me a sideways glance. His eyes are my favourite kind of green. "It happened because you play around too much, Hidan."

I laughed. "Yeah, maybe you're right. But you can't just go get killed out of nowhere, you know. I thought you'd be better than that."

He makes his masks out of white clay. It's interesting to see Kakuzu use his fingers, as he usually makes his threads do his work for him. His hands are stained pale with clay as he shapes it to rejoin it with the mask fragments in his hands. And it's always the same faces. Every time he changes hearts, it's like the animals behind the masks are simply reanimated. Because of this, I have grown attached to them, like I've grown attached to Kakuzu.

They are my partners, as much as he is.

Kakuzu finishes kneading the masks and fires them using a simple katon. The threads draw his new hearts closer and he fixes the masks on one by one. The monsters croon as their bodies sway unsteadily. Then, with a swift hand seal by Kakuzu, they leap up and burrow into their respective places on his back.

I bend down to survey the pockets on the corpses - one of them has something bulging from his jacket. Money? I yank open the pockets and fish out a a fat wallet, stuffed with 1000 ryo notes.

"Hey Kakuzu," I cocked my neck in his direction, "Catch."

I toss the wallet at him and he catches it without even looking this way. I usually do this as a little courtesy, which I fucking hope he appreciates. It's not like I do this for everyone.

"What, you're not even gonna thank me?"

Kakuzu finally looks at me. "I appreciate this, Hidan."

"Psh. You should." I often wonder what he does with all the money the makes. Most of the time, he gives it to Genji, his banker. Big suitcases full of banknotes, which I never see again. He never answers me when I ask him why he collects so much cash. Sometimes he gets angry, but usually I can tell that he ignores the question on purpose.

Even so, I go out of my way to get him money if I know it's around. I don't know what the fuck he uses it for. All I know is that he likes the stuff, so it couldn't hurt for him to have a little more, right?

Kakuzu finally gets up, the four masks fully assembled on his back. I laugh, at how he's returned to his full strength, at how fucking beautiful he looks, dark brown hair matted with sweat and the enemy's blood, stitches taut and those eyes as raw and piercing as ever. A beautiful, perfect killing machine...

I step forward, closing the distance between us, so that I can smell the blood in his hair, and my chest is brushing against his shoulder. Kakuzu looks at me.

"It's not the first time you've seen them, Hidan."

"Yeah," I breathe, "But they're...you're..." I reach out to trace the stitches and the masks on his back, running my hand down from between his shoulder blades. I will never get tired of this.

Kakuzu turns to face me, my left hand still pressed against his lower back, and I grin in delight, running my hand down his chest as he reaches to my waist and drew me into him, pressing our bodies together.

When I look up, Kakuzu's green eyes are dark with desire. I fucking hate kissing through his mask, but it had come off during this last battle, so I get to see his face again. And sweet Jashin do I love how he looks, stitches across his mouth and everything.

Kakuzu does not wait for me to kiss him - his lips, warm and full against my own, taste like his own blood. I moan into his mouth, relishing the taste, and shifted so that our hips were perfectly aligned, our growing arousal fueled by the warmth and the friction.

Kakuzu pulls me to the ground roughly. I already know what I want, shifting to straddle his hips as he sits upright, and we fit together perfectly. I lean down to kiss him hungrily and he kisses back, his hands on my hips as I grind on his crotch with my hard-on. I am fucking dizzy with arousal and I know that Kakuzu is, too, as we only pause in our making-out to undress each other, pulling our clothes off with heated ferocity.

Now, both nude, I lifted myself from Kakuzu's lap, and spat into my hand, coating my fingers with saliva. My partner watches, panting, as I slip a slick finger inside me, groaning at the friction against the sensitive nerve endings before adding another two, sliding them rhythmically to whet my appetite for what is to come. Each thrust of my fingers makes me ache more with wanting for something more substantial, more _alive_. Kakuzu has reached down and is stroking his own erection beneath me as I do this, before I remove my fingers from my ass and pull his hand away from his cock, instead positioning it against my aching entrance and lowering my hips. Kakuzu groaned deep in his throat as I impaled myself on his stiff shaft, letting it slide in to the hilt, revelling in the perfect fit of our bodies.

I can feel his thick cock throb inside me, in sync with my own heartbeat, as I ride him slowly, my hands around his neck for leverage, savouring the feeling of being stretched to my limit.

"Cut to the chase, Hidan," pants Kakuzu, grimacing in a mix of pleasure and anticipation.

"Fuck you." I moaned, tilting my head back in slow ecstasy. "Let me enjoy this..."

I can feel Kakuzu's hands on my waist, firm and unyielding, their impatience apparent as they try to guide me into a faster rhythm.

I grin at how much he wants me, how good I was making him feel. With murder, I can control a person's pain, but with sex, I can control their pleasure...

"Hidan," Kakuzu growls. Long grey tendrils fly out from Kakuzu's arms and curl themselves around me, wrapping around my limbs and torso and tangling themselves in my hair, forcing my movements as they cut into my limbs with their sheer strength. I smirk inwardly. Kakuzu is the only person who refuses to be controlled by me like this, and I expect nothing less from him.

I slowly let him speed me up, letting the pleasure of each thrust spur me to a quicker pace, until I am riding him hard and fast, straining against the bonds with my frenzied fucking as Kakuzu uses them to slam me onto his upward-thrusting hips. Everything becomes a blur of sex and sweat and _us_, and I swear Kakuzu would fucking rip my hair out with the aggression with which his tendril's were pulling at it. I can feel my climax nearing with every time we slam against each other, the ecstasy swelling like a tide, until inevitably...

"Jashin-sama!" I scream, hot cum spurting across my stomach as orgasm tears through me, and for a moment nothing exists except for the pure rapture radiating through my body.

When I regain my vision as the orgasm subsides, Kakuzu has stopped moving. I look into his face, as he sits there, panting, and I can see something is wrong from that strange, defeated look in his eyes. Maybe it's what I said...

"Jashin is my god, not you," I say out aloud. Kakuzu makes no reply and refuses to meet my eye; instead, I notice that he has tightened his grip on my waist. Not out of impatience this time, but possessiveness, his fingers curling into my flesh, and suddenly I remember that he is still inside me, his cock stiff and aching for release.

I put my hands at my hips, over his, and gently pry them off, thigh muscles shifting as I slowly lift myself off him and slide backwards onto his knees, reaching up to grip his shaft in my hand. Kakuzu watches speechless as I lean over and slip my lips over the glistening tip of his still swollen shaft, sliding all the way down until my throat is wrapped around the head of his cock. I look up and Kakuzu's eyes are dim as I fix my gaze on him, fierce and confrontational, as I start to bob up and down, fucking him with my throat while I stroked the base of his cock in time with the movement of my mouth. I do this solely to get him off, and it's not long before his cock swells in my mouth and he cries out and pushes upwards, filling my throat with his bitter cum, which I gulp down as it spurts.

I take his softening dick out of my mouth and rise up from his crotch, wiping my mouth roughly on my arm. Kakuzu is still breathing hard from the orgasm, eyes wide in astonishment, or whatever the fuck it is. I don't fucking know.

"What," I snap, readying myself to get off him. "You're not even gonna thank me?"

"Hidan," Kakuzu's arm shoots out just as I'm about to leave, and pulls me into him, startling me with the gesture as he wraps his arms around me and holds me so tightly I can swear I can feel all five of his hearts beat against my chest. "I appreciate this."

I give in and rest my chin on the crook of his neck, returning his embrace, and in this position I can look down to see the masks on his stitched back, rising and falling with every breath he takes.

Kakuzu sighs, and I struggle to make sense of what is happening, instead turning my attention to the masks on his back to distract myself.

Four masks...more hearts than most people have use for. Just like all his forbidden jutsus. Just like his money.

Just like...

And all of a sudden, the understanding hits me. What this was all about...I fight down a rueful laugh and bury my face in his neck, closing my eyes against his skin.

"What will you do, Kakuzu?" I say softly. "There's only one of me..."

And through the darkness, I hear nothing.

Kakuzu does not reply, and it is then that I realize with a sickening jolt that he doesn't know, either.


End file.
